


Popcorn and Secrets

by PJismysmolbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I dont know what to tag, Identity Reveal, Im actually kinda proud of this, Romance, Secret Identity, accidental reveal, alya and nino are snooping, got lots of marichat, i might make a part two if i get requests, its got like two alya and nino moments, late night reveal, please comment title suggestions because its late and my brain doesn't work, really bad title, they get a bit more than they bargained for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJismysmolbean/pseuds/PJismysmolbean
Summary: Alya and Nino only wanted to hang out with their friend.When the pair decide to show up at Marinettes house uninvited at one AM, they discover that they aren't the only ones sneaking in at that hour.One reveal leads to another and suddenly all the secrets are out and Adrien can only seem to dig himself deeper.(That sounded dark but believe me this is funny. I think. I hope. I tried.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! It's late. It's probably late where you are too. Remember to get some sleep!  
> Just wanted to say that if you're procrastinating on something important while reading this (just as I was while writing this) thanks for taking the time to enjoy what I wrote. I thrive off of comments and kudos and believe me I literally fly when someone comments so yeahhhhhhhhh *totally not asking for love* *totally*  
> hit me up at my tumblr! I would love to be friends  
> http://pjismysmolbean.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!  
> Edit: I'm thinking of adding another chapter because I got a surprising amount of requests???? so??? maybe???  
> If you want another chapter then let me know and gimme ideas pls and thank you lmao  
> Also final note: The formatting is kinda weird and not really spaced out well but if I add another chapter then do not worry my frens that will be fixed :)

“Are you sure about this, Alya?” Nino whispered a he passed a bag of marshmallows to his girlfriend. The pair were walking to Marinette’s house, getting ready to crash her movie marathon that she has been planning to have that day. It had been ten minutes before midnight when Nino had received a text from Alya, informing him to meet her at the school with as many snacks as he could carry.

“Duh,” Alya answered with an eye roll, “Marinette’s been talking about her ‘epic movie marathon’ all day, and what can make that better than her two best friends?”

“Maybe if Adrien came,” Nino added.

The snort that came out of his girlfriend’s nose was enough of an answer.

“He claims to be with ‘his girlfriend’,” Nino continued.

Alya’s giggles faded. “You’d think Marinette would be more upset about that,”

Nino glanced her way, “But I guess that means Marinette is over him. That’s good right?”

Alya nodded. She looked like she was about to say something else, but instead she tossed a bag of chips in his general direction and left Nino struggling to catch it without dropping all the other food he was carrying. Alya giggles once again and sped up a bit.

Nino huffed as he jogged to catch up to him.

“You’d think that after three years of this constant crush on Adrien, it would take that girl a bit more than him getting a girlfriend to get her to forget about him,” Alya spoke up after the silence dragged on a second too long. When she glanced at Nino he was grinning back with a spark in his eye.

“I bet you twenty bucks that Marinette has a secret boyfriend of her own,”

Alya threw her head back as she laughed. “I’m her best friend, I would know if she has even the tiniest secret. And only twenty bucks? You sound like you don’t even believe yourself,”

Nino poked her in the side. “Alright dude, you’re on. Fifty bucks if we find out about Marinette’s secret boyfriend tonight,”

Alya smirked. “You’re on. I’m going to be ending this night fifty bucks richer."

And with that, she popped a chip into her mouth, pecked Nino on the cheek, and jogged ahead again, leaving Nino with a slight blush, and a pack of popcorn falling off of his tower of food.

Ten minutes later the pair were playfully arguing about who the best power ranger was as they neared the bakery. Alya was about to open her mouth and argue for the pink one when she glanced at the bakery and immediately shut her mouth. Nino began to talk again when Alya shoved her hand in his mouth. He spit it out, sputtering. “Alya what the fu-”

“Shh!,” was her quick reply.

“Why did you shove your buttery fingers in m-”

“Shut up or i’ll do it again!” she whispered, pointing towards the bakery.

Nino looked in the direction she was pointing in and proceeded to shut up.

Marinette was resting against her balcony railing, seemingly talking to a shadow.

She seemed very involved in her imaginary conversation, but there was nobody else on the balcony for her to be talking to.

Alya gestured for Nino to follow her and the pair crept up to the bakery door.

“How do we get in?”, he asked, but Alya was already opening the door.

“I talked to Sabine. She knows we’re coming, but she’s already asleep, so she left the door open,” Alya explained.

Nino nodded and followed Alya up to the stairs. A short climb later, they were underneath the trapdoor.

Alya raised a finger to her lips and cracked the trapdoor open. Marinette was in her pyjamas, now in her room, talking through her window. Alya shot a confused look at Nino.

The pair quietly lifted the trapdoor until both had Marinette in full view.

“-would be so much better if you weren’t so stubborn,” Marinette was saying out her window.

‘What the fuck,’ mouthed Nino.

The imaginary person seemed to say something, as Marinette giggled and twirled around, spinning a bit too fast to spot the couple peeking out from the floor.

“Or,” Marinette added, accenting the word as if arguing with what the window had said, “you could just come in, and then we can see what happens,” she batted her eyelids and continued to dance around the window.

Alya and Nino closed the trapdoor and ducked back down.

Nino looked vaguely uncomfortable. “Is she…” he seemed to struggle with his words,”...roleplaying? Acting out a situation?”

Alya didn’t have a good answer. “I don’t know. Marinette daydreams a lot, but this is really weird,”

“She’s definitely flirting with an imaginary person though,” the boy said quietly. Both friends were slightly weirded out by the situation.

Alya finally nodded. “Maybe she’s not actually over Adrien,”

She felt like she had caught Marinette doing something very personal, and she still wasn’t sure how to react.

Alya took a deep breath and lifted the trapdoor again.

Marinette was still at the window, calling outside with a singsong voice.

“Here kitty kitty, come in and play with me,” she called.

Alya and Nino made eye contact as they heard this. Sweet, innocent Marinette, flirting in such a dirty way?

“My parent’s have gone to bed…” she added with a smirk.

Now this made Alya choke, but she willed the sound to stay in her throat.

And then, they heard it. A playful voice in response, coming from outside, but nearby. The roof, perhaps. “Are you sure, princess?” A satisfied Marinette dropped herself onto her bed.

Alya and Nino made eye contact once again. Alya was red-faced from holding in cough after cough, and Nino looked like he was going to faint.

As they turned back to the room, they watched a dark figure drop in from skylight and expertly land in the middle of the room.

Alya closed the trapdoor once again and the pair went downstairs so Alya could choke in peace.

“Someone-” wheeze, “is in-” wheeze, “Marinette’s-” wheeze, “room,” Alya choked out.

Nino had finally recovered from his short faint-prone stage and was smiling like an idiot.

“You’re gonna owe me fifty bucks, Alya,” he chuckled out before tapping Alya on the nose with a satisfied smirk.

Alya shoved him as she slowly stopped coughing.

“Well don’t just stand there, it’s time to make our entrance!” she decided, all evidence of her prior surprise gone, and replaced with a determination to discover this ‘boyfriend’.

For the third time that night, the pair lifted the skylight, but this time to enter the bright pink room.

The skylight was still open, Mari’s pj top was thrown on the floor, and all that could be seen of the room’s occupants was their hair poking out of the covers as they rolled around on top of each other. One of Marinette’s pigtails had fallen out and her hair was sprawled on top of her pillow, and as for the person on top of her, some messy blonde hair was peeking out from the pink comforter. Some messy blonde hair...and some pointy black cat ears.

It took the couple a second to react as they noticed the new additions in the room and the mystery figure sprang off of the bed. Mari struggled to cover up her top, despite being covered by a cute red bralette, but it didn’t matter, as nobody was looking at her.

Everyone was staring at the mystery boyfriend, “CHAT NOIR?” shrieked Alya.

His face was flushed red but he managed to give an ashamed grin. “Surprise?” he tried.

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND, AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT YOUR SECRET BOYFRIEND IS CHAT NOIR?”

The following twenty minutes were filled with Chat and Marinette desperately trying to give an explanation for their secret relationship, and Marinette apologising for not telling Alya that she knew Chat in the first place. At this point, Alya didn’t care, but insisted that she was ‘basically entitled to infinite free interviews’.

Everything had basically calmed down by two am, and Alya was just continously asking Chat questions, while Nino watched excitedly and Marinette repeatedly flushed.

It was after the question ‘what about you and Ladybug?’ that things began to go downhill.

Chat froze. “What about me and Ladybug?”

Alya realized her mistake. “I dunno, I just thought you had a thing,” And by ‘I thought you had a thing’, she meant ‘I have three shrines dedicated to you two getting together’.

Chat scratched the back of his head. “I guess, Marinette has kinda...filled that role for me,”

Nice one, Marinette thought. He technically wasn’t lying.

“AWW,” Alya and Nino cried out in unison.

“And Marinette, what about A-” Nino began, before he froze. “Adrien! He doesn’t know!”

Alya processed this at the same time and they both whipped out their phones to text the missing member of the friend group.

“No! You really don’t have to do that!” Mari protested and Alya arched an eyebrow.

“Marinette are you insane? Of course we have to tell him!” She hit send right as she finished and Marinette closed her eyes to brace herself for what what about to happen.

A split second later, somewhere inside of Chat Noir’s suit, a phone beeped, and Chat noir realised what Marinette had been trying to prevent. He desperately hoped the others hadn’t heard. No such luck, Alya had definitely heard. She paused. A second later, she tried again. She sent a new text. Once again, something in Chat noir’s suit beeped. The silence between the three friends and the hero seemed to stretch out into infinity. Finally Alya called Adrien. And once again, a phone began to ring.

Chat Noir winced. He reached inside some sort of concealed pocket and pulled out a phone. He declined the call.

Finally, Alya’s shriek broke the silence. “THIS IS NOT REAL. PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER REASON AS TO WHY YOU WOULD HAVE ADRIEN’S PHONE,”

Adrien searched his mind but came up empty.

“PLEASE TELL ME, CHAT NOIR,” Alya began , before lowering her tone when she remembered Marinette’s parents, “that you are not Adrien Agreste,”

“As much as I wish I could say that,” He said quietly, glancing at Marinette. She was staring at the ground.

Alya and Nino proceeded to freak out for another fifteen minutes, Alya with several shouts of ‘MARINETTE IS ADRIEN’S SECRET GIRLFRIEND’ , and Nino with several shouts of 'YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS', before they were calm enough to speak again.

“Adrien! Take off the mask! I wanna see!” whisper-shouted Nino, resembling a little kid.

Adrien looked conflicted, but complied. “Plagg… Claws in,” he muttered.

A quick flash of green and Adrien was standing before them, in green checkered pyjamas and holding a small black blob. “What the fuck is that?” Asked Nino, staring at the vaguely annoyed tiny cat in his best friend’s hand, much like the way a toddler stares as candy.

“That’s Plagg. You can meet him some other time,” The black blob grunted in agreement and floated away to a slightly open drawing in Marinette’s desk, grabbing some sort of...cheese?...on the way there.

Marinette had finally begun contributing to the conversation by this point. “You wore pyjamas to come see me?” she giggled at Adrien.

“I was hoping that if I had to untransform, I wouldn’t need to keep them on for too long,” Adrien responded, a small blush forming.

“I’ll give you that one, because I was hoping the same thing,”

Alya watched the conversation with a slightly amused expression (thought the Marinette being sexual thing was kinda still freaking her out).

“To be honest Marinette, I never foresaw you being able to speak to Adrien in full sentences, and definitely not flirt with him,”

Marinette chuckled. “Once I realised that he was just the same old pun-loving alley cat I saw everyday on patrol, it was easy,”

Alya smiled, until it hit her.

“HOLD UP GIRL, DID YOU JUST SAY ‘ON PATROL’?”

**Author's Note:**

> AHH THANKS FOR READING!  
> I hope you enjoyed. If my beginning notes we're right, and you are procrastinating on something important, this is a sign to get to work! I believe in you! If it's one am where you are remember to get some sleep!  
> If you want to be friends hit me up!  
> http://pjismysmolbean.tumblr.com/  
> Comments literally make me die from pure happiness so if you leave a comment just know that you have made my day/week/lifetime  
> I love you and I hope you love yourself as well  
> byeee <3


End file.
